How to tell him
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: This is a short story of Tratie. Sorry A little OCCness!  R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Katie's Pov**

I was walking alone the beach when I saw Travis coming out of the water. He had no shirt on, showing off his abs. _Man he has a six pack_, I thought _Snap out of it Katie! He doesn't like you!_

I watched him drape the towel around his shoulders and laugh with Connor and Percy. He noticed me and waved. I didn't know what to do so I waved back. My cheeks started to burn and I realised that I was blushing. I turn around and walked to strawberry fields thinking of him in all his glory. I've got a massive crush on him. I wish he liked me the same way I like him._ Boys, what will I do? _I thought again. _What will I do?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Travis Pov**

I walked out the water from a swimming lesson from Percy. I thought that this was going to be fun but Percy is mean when it came to getting the perfect kick and the right arm pose. Gods. Never doing this again.

I wrapped my towel around my shoulders while Connor was telling Percy about a prank we did to the Aphrodite and Ares cabin. I saw Katie watching us. I love her if you didn't know. I had no idea what to do so I waved. She waved back and I blushed madly while she turned and walked away. Percy tapped my shoulder.

"Just ask her to the fireworks and see what she says." Percy said, "That's what I did with Annabeth and she said yes."

"Travis and Katie sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Connor sang walking to the boys' showers.

"I know he's my brother but one day, I'm gonna kill him while he's singing that."

Percy and I stood in silence for a while then burst into a laughing fit. I'm never going to kill Connor! Who will I prank with? We calmed down and went to the boys' showers.

I sat on my bunk, flipping through my book of best pranks. I saw a photo of Katie after we did the prank. Her face full of anger and surprise. Gods, she was beautiful. If only I was brave enough to ask her to the fourth of July fire works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie's Pov**

I got changed and sat on my bed before dinner. I hummed and tapped my hands on my knees, going alone with the beat to the song 'I love you' by Alvril Lavigne. I waited for my cabin mates to come alone and dress into something nice for dinner. I wasn't meant to be here, I was meant to be at arts and crafts making whatever they want us to make.

I grabbed my diary and a pencil and started to draw. I drew a heart with mine and Travis' name in it. I know; that's kind of creepy but I really like him. I coloured the heart in and thought about the Fourth of July fireworks. It's only two days away and no-one has asked me yet. Well, a boy has asked be but I put him down because Travis walked past. It was mean and I said sorry to him but I really and I mean REALLY want Travis to ask me. _Maybe I could ask him?_ _But the male should always ask. Not the female. Gods! We'll never be together! Maybe I should give up… Like that's going to happen!_

I smiled and walked to dinner. Tonight, we're having Italian!


	4. Chapter 4

**Travis Pov**

I went to get my food for dinner. Tonight we're having Italian. Connor looked at me with disgust when Katie came past. She looked beautiful. She makes a tee-shirt and skinny jeans worth looking at.

"Dude," Connor clicked his fingers at my nose. "Why don't you ask her to the fireworks?"

"Because she already is going with someone!" I thought about the time when she rejected the boy who asked her. "I wish I could. I wonder who it is."

Connor got up and went to Katie. They started talking and Katie looked scared and confused at the same time. I wouldn't take my eyes off hers'. Her eyes are just beautiful; so beautiful that I could stare at them all day. Connor came back and punched my arm, bringing me out of my gaze.

"She doesn't have someone you idiot." Connor said sitting down, "She's not going."

"Why?" I thought about what she would do if she wasn't going.

"Because she's waiting for this one guy to ask."

"And who's that?"

"Can't say dude. But I've got a plan."

I like my brother's thinking. He told me his plan and I suddenly didn't want to do it. It was going into her privacy and I didn't want to know everything little detail. I would rather do it the hard way, by asking her and people she loves and care for. I got up and left the mess hall shaking my head and outing my hands in my pockets.

I decided to do into the deepest part of the forest. It was dark and I chocked on the air. I've never been this deep before. I climb a tree and sat there picking at leaves… until Juniper yelled at me to stop. It wasn't funny man (or woman…) her face went green as with madness and started throwing sticks at me until I had stopped. Then she said that I was just like Katie. I shrugged and heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Juniper had left. I heard more and saw Katie with her diary. I couldn't see what she was writing but I saw a love heart with two names in it. She stopped at the tree I was in and started laughing at what she wrote. I decided to slide down without her knowing… That didn't work to plan. I slipped and fell face first on the cold dried fallen leaves. Katie quickly shut her book and helped my up.

I whipped myself off and opened my mouth when she ran.

"Hey Katie! Wait!" I yelled following her. She ran into a part of the forest that I didn't know about. It was full of colours, birds sang, trees swayed in the air and it was really bright.

"Welcome." Katie said dropping her diary and pen on the ground. "What do you think?"

"You're beautiful," I said dazed.

"What?"

"I-it's beautiful!" I saved. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah. Pretty awesome don't you think?"

"I think you're pretty awesome," I said under my breath.

"Come on. We should get back. Camp fire isn't on tonight." And she picked up her diary and started walking away. I followed her out the forest. When I thought a night like this, I thought that we would be together and holding hands as a couple. Man I dream the impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Katie Pov**

I had a wonderful dream. It was night and I showed Travis what I made in the forest except it went kind of like this

_Dream:_

_I walk into my spot with Travis behind me._

"_Wow." Travis said. "This is pretty awesome."_

"_I know. I made it."_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes."_

_We stood there for a while then Travis pulled me in, crashing his lips onto mine. It was the best dream kiss I've ever had._

_End of dream_

The kiss rang through my head. How I would love it to be reality. For it to be real. For us to be impossible. I brushed my teeth, got changed into camp uniform and went to breakfast.

I didn't feel like eating, I felt like going to Travis, sitting on his lap and kissing the life out of him. I've even day dreamed about it a couple of times. Every time was even better than the last. I feel like Aphrodite, I thought, crap! She's probably listening to me right now. Zeus damn it! I hate it when Gods listen to our thoughts. It's quite annoying.

One day until the Fourth of July fireworks and Travis still hasn't asked me yet! Why can't he get the point that I like him so much that it hurts not to be with him!

I ran out of the mess hall feeling like a awesomely idiot. Now I'm thinking like Travis! Gods! Why him? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Travis Pov**

I thought about last night. Then I knew the perfect way to ask her to the Fourth of July fireworks. I loved the plan! It was great. I got what ever I needed and started making a banner for her. Bright colours made a border and I put in the middle 'Katie Gardner. Will you come to the fireworks with Travis Stoll?'

I smiled when I was done and folded it up. I took it out with me and headed for the place in the forest where we were last night.

I found Katie asleep on the grass. Gods she was cute, I even took a picture with the camera I stole from the store a couple of months ago. I made sure the flash was turned off and smiled. I quickly did what I had planned. It was easy, just like a prank. I made four holes on the corners of the banner and tied it up to two trees. I made a trigger that Katie would trig when she wakes up and it'll come rolling down and in front of her eyes. I will be at where ever I'll be at waiting for her. Then she run to me jumps maybe and hopefully says yes. It was perfect!

I took another picture and quickly felt. I was so excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Katie Pov**

I woke up and kicked something. I turned and saw a massive thing rolling down in between two trees I grew. It was beautiful. It said: 'Katie Gardner. Will you go to the fire works with Tr…' and that's where it stops. I wondered who Tr… was. I thought about the guys at camp that started with Tr. First name that pops in my head was Travis Stoll. I could only think of him. I laughed and took the banner down. I folded it and put it under some leaves that sweated onto my green grass. The thought of Travis came into my mind quickly.

I walked out of my spot and headed to the beach.

Everyone was marking their spot on the beach for the fireworks tonight. I was upset that Travis hasn't asked yet. Tears flowed into my eyes and I ran alone the shoreline. Why was it so hard to get a guy to notice me? I'm the daughter of Demeter, Travis and Connor always pranks me and I love one of the prankers. I thought that it would be easy. Aphrodite had it too easy, she's beautiful without trying for her sake! I wish I were Aphrodite. Then I could get Travis to be with me, for once and for all, I would have my wish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Travis Pov**

_What was taking Katie so long? _I thought _How long does she sleep for?_

I walked back to her spot and saw her with my banner. Tears were in her eyes and I was that the avis and Stoll letters had fallen off. Connor was also with her trying to figure it out. Connor was up and tree and had found the missing letters. One by one he dropped them down. Katie's hair was a mess and she tried to figure out the letters.

"That's it." Connor said sliding down, "And I think I know who it is."

Connor started playing around with the letters and it spelt out my name.

"Katie Gardner. Will you go to the fireworks with Travis Stoll?" Katie read out. She covered her face with her hands and screamed. Connor stood up. Katie also stood and jumped Connor screaming. "I'm going to the fireworks with Travis!" She squalled. She hugged Connor and jumped around and did back flips, also making flowers grow from the soil in the ground. I smiled and ran.

I ended up on the beach. I was walking, getting ready for Katie. I was about to go to my cabin when I heard my name. I whipped around and saw Katie walking towards me. She had her hands in her pockets and a small smile across her face.

"Of course I will." Katie said. I tried not to say 'I know I saw you'. Instead I grabbed her waist and spun her around. People were looking at us like we're insane.

Finally. My plan is going yell. Now for my big surprise tonight at the fireworks. I hope she likes it as much as I do.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I need ideas for what's going to happen at the fireworks. I need something big and dramatic!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my story! Sorry that the chapters are short though. Please review and check out my other stories and my poll!**

**Love ya!**

**Charmspekaer **


	10. Chapter 10

**Katie Pov**

I was ready for tonight. I had my hair in a high pony tail, a yellow dress that went to my knees, white leggings and cute yellow flats. I was about to walk out when I started to have second thoughts. Am I doing the right thing by going out with my enemy? Should I do this? How will he feel after I tell him I've got feelings for him? Loads of questions crossed my mind but the last one really made me think. I let the thought past and walked out my cabin.

The fireworks were beautiful… And it would have been better in Travis was with me!

I sat alone, on the beach, waiting for him and now the fireworks had ended. I was angry at him. So angry that I could beat him up twenty times and still have energy afterwards. I stormed back to my cabin thinking 'I hate Travis Stoll I hate Travis Stoll' ringing around in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Travis Pov**

I walked into my cabin. 5:30 pm an hour and thirty minutes until the fireworks. I crashed onto my bunk and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the time. 8:49 pm. I put my head back onto my pillow and came to my senses. The fireworks had ended. I put my shoes on and ran outside.

I couldn't find Katie anywhere. I looked at the beach, at the fighting arena, at the strawberry fields… EVERYWHERE! I gave up and then thought of her cabin. Wow I must be more stupid then my brother. I ran to her cabin and knocked loudly at her door. Katie answered and took one look at me and shut the door. I knocked on the door again. Katie answered the door again.

"What do you want?" Katie asked annoyed. Heartbreak flared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I feel asleep and didn't wake up on time but I've looked everywhere for you. Katie I lo-"

She pushed my away from the door and started walking where ever her feet wanted to. I followed her of course.

"Ugh! I can't believe that I even thought of having a relationship with you!" Katie screamed. "I can't believe that I've got strong feel-"

"You thought about being with me?"

"No. No I didn't." She had a Rachel Green moment.

"Yes you did. You love me." Katie stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. "Can't believe that the girl that hates me loves me!" I laughed and took a step nearer.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It wasn't long, about thirty seconds. We quickly broke apart and Katie looked surprised. A tree formed behind her and she used it for support. I couldn't believe that I just kissed her.

"Oh gods I do." I laughed at that comment. I shifted closer and kissed her again. It was sweet and passionate. Her mouth tasted like red skins. It's okay because I love red skins. We broke apart and I took her hand. We smiled at each other mixed with blushing. Katie kissed my cheek and I walked her back to her cabin

"Well goodnight." Katie said and walked into her cabin. I leaned back on her cabin door and mouthed 'thank you!' to Aphrodite and Demeter. Demeter for being her daughter and Aphrodite for making us meet. "Travis, you still there?" Katie asked on the other side.

"No." I shifted on my feet and stood properly and faced Katie's door. She opened her door and kissed me. Her arms wrapped around my arms and I took her waist. My tongue took control and I roamed around her mouth. I lap up ever piece of her hunger.

Everyone, meet Katie Gardner… my girlfriend.

**Do you love it? **

**Do you hate it?**

**Please R&R and check out my profile and poll. I would love your votes.**

**Love ya!**

**Me!**


End file.
